Question: What do the following two equations represent? $-4x-2y = 1$ $8x-16y = -1$
Explanation: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-4x-2y = 1$ $-2y = 4x+1$ $y = -2x - \dfrac{1}{2}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $8x-16y = -1$ $-16y = -8x-1$ $y = \dfrac{1}{2}x + \dfrac{1}{16}$ The slopes are negative inverses of each other, so the lines are perpendicular.